Don't You Love Me?
by Herr Regis
Summary: Lyra has recently begun to have special feelings for her long time best friend, Bon Bon. Can these two mares ever be a couple?


Here's my Lyra X Bon Bon one-shot, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The electric green unicorn tiredly opened her eyes, the sliver of sunlight pouring in from between the curtains and the window frame shining onto her eyelids, lighting them red from the outside so that she couldn't bear to sleep any longer. Lyra rolled over, kicking the bedsheets away from her body and down to the bottom of her bed. She rolled over, planting her hooves on the floor and standing on her legs again. She yawned, the mare stretching herself out as she slowly made her way to the shower. For a long time, she stood motionless under the steaming hot water, thinking with her eyes closed as a constant stream flowed off of her nose like a waterfall, chattering against the floor below. The previous night, she had yet another dream.<p>

Lyra grew increasingly more worried with each passing night, as her recurring dreams were not of rainbows and cotton candy or of goblins and things that go bump in the night; her dreams were of a more personal matter. "Do I really like... mares?" She questioned to herself. Although, there was only one mare Lyra had eyes for.

Once ready, she trotted down the hall of her small cottage, the staircase in sight. She attempted to move forward, but could not. To her left was a closed door, her roommate sleeping behind it. Lyra couldn't resist but to peak in. The unicorn mare opened the door quietly with the magic of her horn, popping her head into the room to take a quick glance. The pale yellow mare was sleeping on top of her sheets, turned away from the door. Lyra blushed at the sound of the sleeping mare's cute breathing, in slow and steady whisks. "Her flanks..." She whispered to herself, mesmerized by the curve of this mare's back and her gently drawn lines.

She bit her lip, closing the door softly once more and trotting downstairs. She sat and sipped on some tea, waiting for her friend to come down as well. It was the weekend, and Lyra was hoping the two of them could spend the day together: she told herself that she would ask.

When the sound of hooves trotting down the stairs filled Lyra's ears, she sat up a little straighter, licking her hoof and running it along her soft green and white mane to tidy it up, not that her mane needed tidying. "Good morning Lyra." Said the sweetest voice the unicorn had ever heard, the sweet pale-yellow earth pony entering the kitchen and smiling warmly. "Good morning Bon Bon." Replied Lyra, watching her friend as she bent down to search a cupboard for something to eat. Lyra blushed, seeing her friend's bottom swaying from side to side tantalizingly in front of her eyes.

Bon Bon popped up, snacking on some granola with morning tea at the table across from Lyra. "So... do you have any plans today?" Asked Lyra, prodding for information carefully. Bon Bon shook her head, smiling. "Nope, I think I'll just... relax." Lyra nodded, jumping for joy inside. "Maybe... do you want to do something today? We could do some relaxing stuff together. I'm free as well." Bon Bon chewed on her crunchy breakfast, swallowing before she spoke. "Yeah, that's cool." Lyra smiled, jumping up from the table and getting her things. Bon Bon did the same, both of them stepping outside and walking through Ponyville together.

As they trotted toward the center of the town, Bon Bon started to wonder where she was being taken. "Lyra?" She called out, the mare in front of her turning to her friend and standing in place. "Where are we going?" Giggled Bon Bon, her laugh surging through Lyra's body and making her heart race, also making her feel slightly ashamed of herself for feeling as she did. "We're... uh, going to the spa, if that's okay..." Bon Bon nodded happily. "Sure is! I could use a little pampering after last week." Lyra rubbed the back of her neck, smiling. "Yeah, me too." They arrived, both of the mares getting the full treatment that morning, which lasted for several hours.

On occasion, Lyra would look over at Bon Bon, admiring her body when she wasn't looking. She weakened in the knees, trying not to look but finding it impossible and foolish to look away; Bon Bon was beautiful to Lyra. "What?" Lyra snapped out of it, looking up and seeing that her friend had caught her red hooved. She looked down at the ground, shifting awkwardly as she searched for an explanation. "Oh, nothing..." To Lyra's amazement, Bon Bon accepted this as an explanation and went on with her spa treatment.

Once finished, the two mares stopped by Sugar Cube Corner, snacking on sweets together. "You've got something..." Said Lyra, pointing to her friends face. "Where?" Asked Bon Bon, placing her hoof on various spots around her mouth, expecting to find a glob of frosting or some came crumbs. Lyra smirked goofily, shaking her head. "No no no, right here." Lyra took the cupcake that was in her hoof, mushing it against Bon Bon's lips. Lyra giggled hysterically, watching as her friend wiped the frosting and little bits of cake off of her face and ate it. "Funny." Said Bon Bon, taking some of the frosting from her face and rubbing it on Lyra's cheek. Both mares sat and stupidly giggled with one another, neither of them having so much fun together in a long time.

Later that night as the sun began to set, Lyra and Bon Bon were walking together through the park, just on the edge of the Everfree Forest. As Lyra walked, on occasion she would meander into the side of the mare beside her, playfully rubbing against her as they idly chatted. "Any stallions nipping at your hooves Bon Bon?" Asked Lyra cooly, her heart racing inside of her chest, pounding against her ribs madly. Bon Bon chuckled, shaking her head. "No... not me." Lyra smiled triumphantly, as if she had won something. The two of them sat down together on a bench, Bon Bon snuggling up in her friends lap as she often did. Lyra's breath grew shaky, the feeling of another pony so close to her thighs making her squirm.

Lyra began stroking Bon Bon's blue and pink mane, the tired mare eventually looking up at the golden eyes of her friend. "Lyra?" Asked Bon Bon. The area of the park they were sitting in was mostly dark by then. Lyra leaned down, kissing the mare's lips in a wet and passionate connection. Bon Bon opened her eyes wide, pushing back on her friend's touch. "Oh Bon Bon..." Whispered Lyra on hot breath, pulling the mare closer for yet another kiss. Lyra's lips met the limp features of Bon Bon, the pale yellow mare resisting her unicorn friend's advances. She pushed her, Bon Bon standing and taking a few steps away. "What's gotten into you?" She shouted, Lyra hanging her head shamefully. "I thought..." She stopped, the unicorn having nothing else to say in her defense.

Bon Bon shook her head, frowning and rubbing her forehead. "Lyra, I didn't know you..." The electric green unicorn slumped over in defeat, having gotten so far and failing just as the moment peaked.

Lyra stood up, stepping closer to her friend who held her ground. "Don't... I love you Bon Bon, and not like a friend... don't you love me too?" Bon Bon started to tear up, biting her lip cutely and shaking. "I... I don't know! Of coarse I like you, but..." Lyra kissed Bon Bon once more, this time the mare resisting less and melting into the kiss toward the end. "I suppose..." Whispered Bon Bon, a half smile across her face as her murky blue eyes met the shimmering golden rings of Lyra's gaze. Lyra blushed fiercely, Bon Bon kissing her this time. Their tongues wrestled, the two mares falling down in a patch of flowers, the light of a lantern illuminating them under a spotlight as they connected.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this Lyra X Bon Bon one-shot!<p>

Please Favorite, Follow, & Review!


End file.
